


Je T'aime, mon cher

by Hawkflight



Series: Vices & Virtues [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: Soaring on trails of stardust, above a renewed world.





	Je T'aime, mon cher

**Author's Note:**

> A little poem for Ruby and Oscar, inspired by Je T'aime (by Kelly Sweet).

_Je t'aime,_  
_Your soft hazel eyes  
_ _So kind, so innocent_

_You were dragged into a battle_  
_That wasn't yours,_  
_Unable to say no_  
_Trapped in your own body  
_ _Until it was no longer yours_

_I will forever remember_  
_Your first words to me,_  
_"You... have silver eyes."  
_ _So familiar to another soul_

_Toujours,_  
_Dreaming of a better world_  
_Without all this pain and suffering_  
_One where you never left me  
_ _Beneath a broken moon._

_My soul is lost_  
_Without yours_  
_A tale too familiar perhaps,  
_ _But I'll write the ending this time._

_Your dream is my dream  
_ _And I'll make it a reality_

_A peaceful world_  
_One the Gods won't destroy,_  
_Where everyone can live_  
_Without the fear of betrayal,  
_ _The Grimm._

_Mon cher,_  
_I pray you will find your way_  
_To Heaven_  
_On trails of stardust  
_ _And back to me._


End file.
